


Thriller Night

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Halloween 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Halloween, M/M, Scerek Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: “Having second thoughts, McCall?”"Not on your life, Hale."Scott and Derek go to a haunted house on Halloween





	Thriller Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of Scerek Halloween. This fic was inspired by a gifset of Scott and Derek in the Lahey house in season 2. I can't find the gifset anymore. This fic includes Malira. Hope you enjoy!

Scott looks at the house in front of him and starts regretting everything that led him to this moment. The house—the husk of what is left would be imposing enough any other day. It looks like it used to be a three-story mini-mansion. But now most of it has been burned out. The windows are boarded up with decrepit looking boards and the front door is hanging off its hinges. There’s yellow caution tape surrounding the whole thing that screams _Keep Away_. Going in there would be an awful idea in the daytime what with the threat of asbestos and most likely rotting floorboards and unstable roofing. It’s an even worse idea at 11 o’clock at night…on Halloween. Especially when this is the house that everyone, literally _everyone_ , claims to be haunted.

So why is he even doing this? Why is he considering this? Why does he have a flashlight in his hand and his game face on? He’s a responsible guy---sensible even. Scott knows way better than this.

“Having second thoughts, McCall?”

There it is. Derek Hale: captain of the basketball team, senior class president and one of the smuggest assholes Scott has ever met (and Jackson Whittemore is his classmate). The two have had a sort of rivalry since the day Scott transferred to Beacon Hills High School as a sophomore a few months back. Scott’s not exactly sure what his problem is. It could be the fact that Scott turned down Derek’s many offers to join the basketball team to join the lacrosse team instead. It could be that since Scott’s arrival the basketball and lacrosse teams have come neck and neck for who gets BHHS the most championships.

It started out as healthy competition that escalated to a full out prank war and now here they are on Halloween night getting ready to spend one hour in Beacon Hills’ resident haunted house.

“Not on your life, Hale.” Scott responds even though every instinct in his body is telling him to go home _immediately_.

“So let’s go over the terms one more time,” Stiles, Scott’s best friend says, “one _full_ hour in the basement and I want picture proof. First person to run out screaming loses. I hope you’re ready to wear Scotty’s jersey and tell the school how much better the lacrosse team is Hale.”

Derek just smirks but doesn’t say a word.

                                                                        ***

“This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.” Scott mutters to himself once they’re inside. It’s way darker in here than even he anticipated and the flashlight he’s carrying isn’t really doing much to help.

“Already calling it?” Derek teases from his right side.

“You wi—fuck!” Scott’s sentence is cut off when a loud skittering suddenly sounds.

Derek bursts into laughter and Scott turns to see him with a branch in his hand. One that he used to brush against the wall.

“You’re such an asshole!” Scott pushes him in.

“You should’ve seen…your face!” Derek is almost doubled over laughing at this point. There are tears in his eyes. Scott tries his best to not be charmed. It mostly works.

“Shut up.” Scott mumbles and marches on annoyance (if there’s a smile fighting to grace his lips, well that’s his business and no one can prove a thing). Derek can get eaten by a ghost while he wheezes for air. He needs to find the stupid basement and get this over with. There’s no way in hell he’s going to spend a full day in a basketball jersey telling everyone how much better they are than the lacrosse team.

“McCall wait up!” he hears behind him. Scott keeps walking until he finds the entrance to the basement door. The door with the clear warning sign that says no one should go past the door.

“Uhhh…”

“Scared?” Derek says right in his ear.

“No.” Scott says and wriggles the door open.

                                                                        ***

“This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.” Scott mutters to himself. It’s been the singular thought running through his head ever since he entered the house. Actually, ever since he agreed to this stupid bet.

The basement is even creepier than the upstairs. There’s an old ratty couch covered with an even rattier sheet. Everything is covered in dust. The only light down here comes from the cracks of the single, boarded-up window. On top of all that is the perpetual clanging of the rusty pipes.

“Let’s just get this stupid picture taken.” Scott says and pulls out his phone to take the selfie. He’s a little surprised when Derek leans in close to him and presses their cheeks together and makes an obnoxious wolf face at the camera. He resists the urge to gasp and instead takes the picture, “So I guess now…we wait.” Scott says after the picture has been sent.

He finds a spot that will give him a view of the entire room, so he’s not caught unawares and slides down the wall to sit.

“You’re really freaked out, huh?” Derek asks from his spot across from him.

“We’re in a haunted house why wouldn’t I--” once again his sentence is cut off by a loud crash that has him jumping out of his skin.

He glares at Derek in accusation, “That couldn’t possibly be me! I’m sitting right in front of you.” Derek defends.

“What did you do then? Convince one of your buddies to sneak in here and scare me into losing?”

He doesn’t have long to contemplate what might be the slight hurt because another loud crash sounds. Scott is over this.

“Fuck this, dude. You win. I’m out!” Scott says and surges to his feet, so he can get the fuck out. He’ll suffer a whole day telling the whole school about the glory of the basketball team. Anything is better than getting possessed by a ghost or getting his brain caved in from structural instability.

“Scott wait!” Derek calls after him, but Scott doesn’t listen. He knocks a tapestry over in his haste to get up the rickety, creaking stairs so he can wrench the door open and come face to face with…a zombie?!

“AHHHH!” Even later, Scott can’t find it himself to be embarrassed about the high pitch scream he lets out. He tries to high tail it back the way he came only to run into Derek’s stupid chest and Scott is going to die.

There’s only one choice. He’s going to have to kill the zombie. There’s no other option.

“Scott?” he pulls up short at the sound of his name from a very familiar voice.

“Malia?” he asks and ok upon further inspection it’s clearly his friend Malia under all of that make up.

“What’s with all the screaming—Scott?” he turns to see his other friend Kira, dressed as the cutest fox he’s ever seen, come around the corner. She turns a surprised (and impressed?) look at Derek, “and…Derek?”

“What—what are you guys doing in here?” Scott asks incredulous.

“Trying to make out without interruption.” Malia says bluntly.

“In a haunted freaking house?!” Scott questions and doesn’t understand the incredulous look Malia levels him with.

“This house isn’t haunted.”

“What do you mean…yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not Scott. People just say that, so they can come hook up in peace. Beacon Hills Point gets way too crowded and the cops are always around. I get that you don’t know that cause you’re new, but _he_ definitely does.” She gives her cousin a pointed look.

Scott turns to look at Derek who looks the very picture of guilty, “For real?”

“Um…we’ll let you guys talk. Come on babe.” Malia says and pulls her girlfriend away.

“Bye!” Kira squeaks as she follows around some dark corner.

“Look--”

“You set me up!” Scott accuses and starts to walk away. He’s been on the verge of a heart attack this whole time for no reason.

“Scott hold on!” Derek grabs his shoulder to stop him from marching out, “this wasn’t a set up.”

“Feels like one.” Scott says and steps back from him.

“It’s not.”

“Then what the hell dude?” Scott demands confused.

“I just...it’s just that…look…” Derek fumbles. Scott doesn’t ever remember seeing _the_ Derek Hale fumble so much. Any other day it would be cute. (It’s still pretty cute).

“Hale.”

“I like you, ok? I like you.” Derek finally gets out.

“You…like me?”

“Yes.”

“Like—like me, like me?”

“Yes.” Derek lets out a sigh like _he’s_ the one frustrated. Like _he’s_ the one that got duped into a haunted house dare.

“And you couldn’t ask me out like a regular person because…?” Scott prompts.

“It’s…it’s not like you would’ve said ‘yes’” Derek says and ducks his head.

“And you know that for a fact?” Scott asks him.

It’s then that Derek lifts his head to stare at Scott in wonder. He moves closer to him until they’re standing only inches apart. Derek’s palm is warm on Scott’s cheek as he leans closer to close the gap between them and Scott puts his hand up as a barrier between their lips.

“I don’t think so Hale. You haven’t earned that yet.” He says and backs up to put some space between them.

“Seriously?”

“You tricked me.” Scott says and backs up even more.

“I had good intentions?” Derek tries and moves closer to hold onto Scott’s elbow.

“We can discuss your intentions tomorrow when you pick me up…at 7. Maybe you’ll have earned a kiss by then.” Scott tells him and turns to walk out of the house.

“You’re gonna lose the bet.” Derek calls after him.

Scott turns back to look at him and gives a half smile, “Not if you want that date I won’t. Happy Halloween, Hale.”

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr: elfysparkles88


End file.
